


I Saw A Miracle (Baby, It’s You)

by ayewei



Category: NU'EST
Genre: Baekmin happens a little later, But it’s heavily implied, Fluff, Humor, I have no idea what I’m doing, M/M, aren is a pure friendship, aron just wants all his friends to be friends, baekho is just tryna have a good time, i guess, jonghyun is pretty dumb here, jonghyun is shy, minhyun is ‘great’ friend, minki is a cute boy, this has been in my head for a while and I finally decided to write it., this very long and the I don’t know how to properly tag
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 10:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14542986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayewei/pseuds/ayewei
Summary: Jonghyun felt the world slow down. The hum of the bus engine faded away and the voices of his friends drowned out. He could not tear his gaze away from the stranger. Jonghyun felt his heart hammering in his chest.Or, Jonghyun sees the most beautiful boy to ever walk the earth and every time an opportunity comes up, the world conspires against him.





	I Saw A Miracle (Baby, It’s You)

**Author's Note:**

> Title comes from Look by Nu’est

Kim Jonghyun was a man of many talents, one of them happened to be ignoring the outside world when the weekend rolled in. It was as if he disappeared off the planet without a trace when in reality he was most likely wrapped up in his fuzzy blanket, yelling at his computer screen whenever he lost the game, eating the takeout he would order and go to work if he was called in that same day or whenever he needed to. His close friends, Dongho and Minhyun constantly attempted to get him out of his house during the weekends since it was the only time they could all hang out without worrying about all their schedules clashing. 

It was 8am and Jonghyun was laying on his bed scrolling through his phone, ignoring the multiple messages he received from friends and coworkers. Just when turned his phone off, got comfortable on his sheets and closed his eyes attempting to sleep for another few hours, he heard the sound of his cupboards being opened and closed seconds later. Jonghyun’s eyes shot open and he sat up quickly, ears straining for another sound. Once again, he heard the sound of the cupboards being opened and closed. He quietly got up from his bed and pressed his ear against the door, he could hear soft steps and soft mumbling. 

“Do you think he’s still sleeping?” whispered a voice followed by the sound of the fridge door being opened. “Probably” a second voice responded. Jonghyun’s eyes widen as he realized there was two intruders in his home. 

‘Oh god, am I gonna die today? Aron still owes a meal from that bet he lost last week. I can’t die before he can cook for me’ he thought to himself and hurriedly began to look for a weapon to defend himself with. All he could find was a pair of sneakers he had bought a few days prior 

“Better than nothing I guess”Jonghyun mumbled out loud. He silently opened the door and tiptoed towards the kitchen where the voices continue to whisper rapidly to each other. He peered around the wall and he two strangers’ backs were facing him, the shorter of the two begins to turn around and as a reflex, Jonghyun chucks the shoe at his head. The shoe hits the cupboard next to the intruder’s head, the taller one lets out a girlish shriek. 

“What the hell Jonghyun” yelled Dongho as he glared at the boy in front of him who looked sheepish. 

“You guys scared me. I thought someone broke in and was gonna kill me in my sleep” Jonghyun exclaimed. “You can’t blame me, you guys were the one who came here without informing me”

Minhyun began to laugh “You should’ve seen your face Dongho” he wiped away the tears gathering his eyes. “You’re the one to talk Minhyun, you screamed like a little girl” Dongho glared at him. Minhyun ignored him and focused on Jonghyun.  
“Go shower, we’re going out today. All of us.” the latter let out a groan. “But it’s cold outside and my apartment is warm” Jonghyun whines, pouting at Minhyun who’s unfazed by the older’s cute antics. Jonghyun huffs and heads to the bathroom grumbling to himself. 

Once he’s exits from his bathroom an hour later, the cold air touches his wet body giving him goosebumps. He passes the living room trying to get to his room. Dongho and Minhyun are in the living room watching a variety show, and their focus shifts to the older. 

“Have you been working out?” Minhyun asks, his eyes appreciating his naked chest. “Are you on a new diet? ‘Cause there’s literally nothing in your fridge except a few eggs and a whole bunch of ramen in the cupboards ” Dongho comments before focusing on the tv again. Jonghyun sputters out incoherent words and rushes to his room, leaving behind a laughing Minhyun. 

Thirty minutes later, Jonghyun finally emerges from his room fully dressed, hair neatly styled while tucking his arms in his jacket “Hurry up slowpokes, the faster we leave the faster I return home”. Dongho rolls his eyes and goes to put his shoes on with Minhyun trailing behind him. Once Jonghyun closes the front door behind him, does he realize something important. 

“Wait, how did you guys come in? My door has an automatic lock and I’m the only one who has the key”

_________________________

“Aron’s on his way. He had to pick up his friend from the train station, apparently he’s gonna live with Aron until he finds somewhere else to live.” Dongho says as he glances at the message the eldest sent him. “He’s like 5 minutes away”. Minhyun hummed and said he would go order the coffee for the four of them.

“So what have you been doing these last few weeks since we’ve seen each other?’ Dongho questions as soon as Minhyun gets up from his seat. 

“Nothing really. I’ve been trying to get promoted to team leader so, I’ve been doing a lot of side projects and stuff.” 

“I think the waiter at the counter was hitting on me? Minhyun interrupted as he returned to his seat. Dongho eyes narrowed but before Jonghyun could make fun of his friend, the seat next to him was pulled out. 

“Sorry I’m late guys, the train was behind schedule and my friend got lost trying to find me since he went out the wrong exit. Who hit on Minhyunie?/” Aron shook off his coat while giving Dongho a certain look. 

“Nobody important just the waiter.” Minhyun shrugged.”You’ll never believe what me and Dongho went through this morning”.

“So Dongho and me are talking about how Jonghyun has really bad eating habits and outta nowhere a shoe hits the cupboard next to his head, nearly knocking him out. We’re both shocked and turn to look behind us and there’s Jonghyun standing there in his boxers, his hair looking like a bird’s nest and his shirt is so low I could see his nipples.” Aron starts to crack up, nearly choking on his drink, while Jonghyun pouts next to him, the tips of his ears tinged red in embarrassment as Minhyun giggles and Dongho smiles in amusement. As soon as the boys calm down an start having a “normal” conversation, a slice of cake was placed in front of Minhyun by a male barista.

“It’s on the house.” The waiter grinned at him and placed a napkin alongside the plate. The four boys stared at the waiter’s retreating back until he disappeared behind a “employees only” door. They shifted their focus to the vanilla cake with white frosting topped with a full strawberry that remained in front of Minhyun. 

“There’s something written on the napkin” Aron points out, drinking the last sips of his iced tea. Before Minhyun could unfold the napkin, Dongho snatched it from the table and proceeded to ‘sneeze’ in it. 

“Oh, were you gonna use that?” he asked innocently. Jonghyun and Aron gave him a knowing look while Minhyun shook his head with an amused smile on his face.

‘No, it's okay. I don’t need it.”

_________________________

The four boys were returning home on the bus after spending a few hours in the local mall shopping for new clothes. 

“No, I’m not cooking for you guys tonight. My friend just came from Busan-”

“Busan!?” Minhyun questioned excitedly. Jonghyun paid no attention to the voices of his friends, preferring to look out the window and watch the people passing by as the bus made its way down the street. As the bus slowly began to round a corner, Jonghyun’s attention was captured by the most beautiful boy he had ever seen, waiting for the light to change.

The boy had black hair, his bangs making a small heart on his forehead, his skin was free of any blemishes, his eyes were soft looking and his lips were the shade of pink rose petals.

His outfit was pretty simple and yet looked so well put together and more expensive than what Jonghyun’s rent costed. The stranger had black jeans with rips in the knees, a plain black tee and a black bomber jacket with mesh sleeves, decorated with flowers. 

Jonghyun felt the world slow down. The hum of the bus engine faded away and the voices of his friends drowned out. He could not tear his gaze from him. Jonghyun felt his heart hammering against his chest.

The moment was broken when Dongho nudged him. 

“C’mon this is our stop.” Jonghyun looked out the window one last time, in hopes that the pretty boy would still be in his eyesight. However, the boy was gone. Jonghyun sighed and followed his friends out the bus, finally engaging in their conversation. His thoughts of the beautiful stranger pushed to the back of his head.

**Author's Note:**

> This my first nu’est Fic please be gentle. 
> 
> Let me know if there’s something wrong with the grammar or if there’s any mistakes please :) 
> 
> Kudos and constructive criticism make me happy


End file.
